


if you're going to live in my head at least pay rent

by shut_up_trash



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, No Plot/Plotless, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Unrequited Love, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_up_trash/pseuds/shut_up_trash
Summary: A small collection of Joe and Cherry more or less thinking about each other
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	if you're going to live in my head at least pay rent

**Author's Note:**

> I might orphan this later since I pulled this out of my ass at 2 am on a school night and this fic actually went nowhere... but I love this pairing so much, I can not NOT write for them
> 
> I also didn't have any title ideas so. lol

Everyone is alone when they skate. That’s what Kaoru said. 

It makes sense. It’s difficult to fit two people on a single skateboard (though Kojiro would love to try, despite his size) and at S, you’re competing against the person you’re skating with. On the track, it’s just you, the wind rushing past your ears, and if you’re fortunate enough, a little bit of luck. 

So as much as it pains for him to admit it, the pink-haired man is technically right. However, Kojiro can’t help but disagree. 

It isn’t unusual that they arrive at S together. Kojiro has gotten used to hearing Cherry Blossom’s name next to his, and a selfish part of him likes it. Kojiro knows that they’re often paired together, much to Kaoru’s dismay. He also knows that it’s rare to see one without the other. 

Skating alone into S, he can’t help but be aware of the empty space besides him.

“Where’s Cherry?” Someone asks, immediately noticing the other’s absence. 

“On a business trip,” Kojiro responds leisurely, as if he’s unbothered. “No pink menace here, thank god.” 

The rest of the night is uneventful, peaceful, even, without Kaoru to bicker with. It should be nice, he thinks, the change in pace, not getting his ass kicked. 

But that’s the problem. Kojiro pointedly doesn’t think about it as he skates home with a girl under his arm, her frame small enough that she can stand on the board with him. And he certainly does not think about how much more difficult it would be if it were Kaoru, and how much more he would enjoy that. 

* * *

The business trip Kaoru’s on is a short one; a few days at most, since he has a few partnerships with clients. But it feels like it stretches on forever. 

Business is strictly just business. He has no need for anyone else to accompany him besides Carla, but he can’t help but think he got lucky with his last trip to Miyakojima. He would rather die than say it outloud, but he had fun. Enjoying the beach, eating dinner with everyone, having an impromptu beef to the hot spring—now, he’s sitting alone in the hotel room with five-star room service, and yet the Italian menu doesn’t taste quite as… Italian. 

That big oaf may be useless, but _Sia la luce_ doesn’t have good ratings for no reason. Whatever they gave him doesn’t compare to Kojiro’s cooking, and it almost makes him angry. 

He doesn’t normally get homesick; in fact, he hardly gets homesick at all. Yet for some reason, that trip on the cruise ship reminds him of how much he misses traveling with a certain asshole. He feels pathetic. 

Ordering Italian was a mistake. 

“Carla, play some music,” Kaoru says, hoping for a distraction. “Something relaxing, please.” 

“Okay, Master. Playing relaxing Italian music.” 

Maybe setting Italian as his preference was a mistake, too. 

* * *

It’s spring time, so everything’s in bloom. From the flowers at the park, to the cherry blossoms outside of the restaurant, it’s quickly becoming allergy season. 

And Kojiro loathes the cherry blossom trees that grow outside. Frankly, he thinks they don’t smell all that great, and the pollen makes him sneeze. Petals are somehow constantly falling, creating a blanket of light pink on the concrete, to which he has to sweep away and sometimes, it’ll fall into his hair. When the cherries grow in, they fall to the ground and create a whole separate mess. Half the time, the fruit is sour and hardly worth picking. 

And Kojiro can’t bring himself to replace them. They’re beautiful and graceful, yet strong and sturdy. They bring an air of nostalgia, one that frequently reminds him of high school. 

Thinking about Adam usually sours his mood, so naturally, his thoughts shift towards Kaoru, whose presence has been there for as long as he can remember. The pink-haired man was a lot more punk back then, with several piercings adorning his features and eyeliner sharper than a killer’s knife. His hair was actually styled, instead of simply tying it up in a ponytail like he does now or letting it drape over his shoulders. Not to mention a real heart-breaker, too. For such a smart guy, Kaoru was adamant about wanting to look like a delinquent and giving every old lady at the store a heart attack. 

The Sakurayashikis would have never allowed their genius son to get body modifications, so they did it themselves in Kojiro’s bedroom. He can remember the tools they used, Kaoru walking him through the directions, and the cherry trees that could be seen from his window. It didn’t turn out to be a complete waste of time, even if Kaoru did end up taking them out after college—Kojiro sometimes finds himself helping out with piercings at the parties girls invite him to. 

He has a photo of Kaoru with piercings somewhere deep, buried in his social media feed, probably. He wants to see them again (and maybe tease Kaoru about it when he gets back).

During his break, Kojiro spends the next fifteen minutes in the backroom glued to his phone. 

* * *

Kaoru gets a commission for a tattoo design. Been a while since he’s received such a request, but nothing he hasn’t done before. 

The brush fits perfectly in his hands, and the ink is pitch black against the clean sheet of paper. Strokes of kanji come naturally to him, and so does the meaning each symbol holds. It’s therapeutic, almost, how quiet his mind becomes. Unlike with skating and programming, where it’s all adrenaline and calculations and simply being in the moment. 

In school, he used to roll Kojiro’s sleeve and use his skin as paper. The other always complained, but he allowed it anyway, since Kaoru was good at what he did. As a result, Kojiro found himself covered in pen tattoos that would last for days. Adam would have too, if his aunts weren’t so uptight about it. Kaoru didn’t get serious about calligraphy until college. 

Apparently, Kojiro had liked the tattoos more then he let on, because when he returned from studying abroad, the sun was engraved into the skin of his shoulder. The design itself isn’t complicated, but it must’ve taken hours to complete. It’s fitting, for someone like Kojiro. It looks good. 

Kaoru pauses mid-stroke, realizing he was too distracted to notice the slight waver in the lines. He scowls and discards the paper to start new, internally cursing at Kojiro’s existence for making his work difficult. 

He hates how easily the ape invades his thoughts. Calligraphy may clear his head, but Kojiro’s influence is loud, even while he’s not present. 

Really, he should just send the bill for the ink and paper he just wasted. It was Kojiro’s fault (obviously), after all. 

Hopefully, his client won’t mind having to wait just a little bit longer.

* * *

Kaoru’s in his restaurant. 

He sits there with a business man in a suit, the epitome of grace and perfection. His eyes are closed and he wears such a pretty smile, and Kojiro can’t go bother him like he wants to. 

_Sia la luce_ is busy today. There’s a birthday kid, and a large family that came along with them. The sheer amount of customers keeps Kojiro and his employees occupied in the kitchen. Sometimes, he’ll spot the cherry pink head when he looks up, the slight, unnoticed annoyed furrow in Kaoru’s brow, then continue cooking. 

It’s a shame. He loves tormenting Kaoru whenever the robot maniac finds himself here. Testing the other’s patience and composure while he’s working never gets old.

Oh, well. There’s always next time. 

* * *

Everywhere the scumbag goes, there’s a girl around him.

It detests Kaoru to no end. It happens all the time at S, and he can usually avoid witnessing such scandalous things in public, but apparently, not at the market. 

He spots Kojiro first; he’s large and hard to miss (not to mention his obnoxious voice lives rent-free in the back of Kaoru’s head). He sees the girl second; she’s petite and caked with make-up. They seem to be ordering drinks and she clings to Kojiro’s arm while she points at the menu, batting her eyelashes. Kojiro complies easily with a smile, and it makes a vein pop out of Kauro’s forehead. 

He just wants to buy groceries, dammit. 

Kaoru leaves the scene before Carla could call him out on his sudden change of emotions, missing the way Kojiro stares after the back of his head. 

* * *

When the sun starts to set, Kojiro gets on his bike and drives to the spot. 

He isn’t surprised to see that Kaoru isn’t here. He only comes to this place when Adam plagues his thoughts. However, Kojiro comes here when Kaoru plagues his. 

The ocean is beautiful. The breeze gently plays with his hair, and the smell of salt invades his nose. This place holds more memories than he can count on both hands and toes, and almost all of them involve Kaoru. Bitterly, some involve Adam, too. 

Sometimes, he still wishes that they never met Adam. He was an amazing skater, for sure, and everyday was an adventure. They learned countless new tricks from him and rode around the streets like they owned the place. But Kaoru would watch Adam with stars in his eyes, and he was achingly beautiful. 

Kojiro knows Kaoru longer than anyone, and Kaoru has never looked at him the same way he used to look at Adam. 

Maybe he should spill it out to him. Tell Kaoru everything. Perhaps then, he can start moving on. Start enjoying his dates with girls without thinking about pink hair, golden honey eyes, and an insult meant just for him at the ready.

(Though, Kojiro knows that’s impossible. It doesn’t matter if he likes him back or not—he could never leave Kaoru alone.)

* * *

They arrive at S together and like usual, Kaoru tries to leave Kojiro in the dust. They bicker back and forth, and the people watching shake their heads in exasperation, already used to their antics. 

It’s an easy routine to fall into. It feels like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly, though in a way, it’s always been like that.

When they arrive at the stopping point, Kojiro turns to face him and says, “Come to the restaurant later, yeah?” 

Kaoru’s on edge immediately, but at the tense smile Kojiro wears, he reluctantly agrees. 

Adam doesn’t show up tonight, so there’s no reason to stay. 

_Sia la luce_ is vacant when they arrive, still dressed in their S gear. Thankfully, there’s nobody out to see them while Kojiro unlocks the doors and turns on the lights. Outside of S, they look like a pair of cosplayers (though, Kojiro passes better than him). 

“Want something to drink?” Kojiro asks, moving to stand in his usual spot behind the counter. He looks out of place dressed like that. 

Kaoru plugs Carla in a spare outlet then takes a seat. “I wouldn’t come here, otherwise.” 

“Cheapskate.” Kojiro calls him, but the usual bite isn’t there. “Give me a second, let me grab it from the back.” 

Kojiro disappears, leaving Kaoru alone. He’ll carry this secret to his grave, but he hates being alone more than anything. That was part of the reason why Carla is so advanced. She lets him know if somethings wrong, and she has all of his needs saved in her database. 

But being at _Sia la luce_ is different. During the day, it holds a warm, comfortable and light atmosphere that customers love and it fills them as much as the food does. When it’s just the two of them after closing hours, it feels like he’s coming home. 

“Really, I should start charging you money,” Kojiro comments when he returns. He pours a glass. “These aren’t cheap, you know.” 

“Kojiro,” Kaoru says, and that makes the other pause his movements. “Why did you really ask me to come here?” 

Kojiro lets out a deep sigh, and places Kaoru’s wine in front of him. He watches him take a sip. “Do you still love Adam?” 

Kaoru chokes. If it weren’t for the counter separating them, he would’ve returned the favor. 

“Why in hell would you think that?” 

Kojiro hesitates. “A hunch.” 

Kaoru scowls. “We both know your hunches don’t mean anything—”

“Not this again—” 

“—and you’re an idiot if you think I feel anything for him.” Kaoru lifts his nose in the air. “LIke you said, he’s different from before. I had hopes, but...” his voice trails off. 

Kojiro doesn't push. They both already know. He leans against his forearms and instead, asks, “Then, what about me?” 

Kaoru looks at him in surprise. “What about you?” 

“Do you feel anything for me?” 

“Do I…” Kaoru stares at the other, disbelieving. “Are you an idiot?” 

Kojiro laughs and breaks eye contact, opting to run his fingers through his hair, instead. It’s messy but stylish at the same time, and while the tiny ponytail is frankly unnecessary, Kaoru finds himself staring at it. “That’s the second time you’ve called me that tonight. Maybe you should adjust your vocabulary, Kaoru.” 

“Shut up, idiot. If I’ve said it twice, then it must be true. Do you need me to spell it out for you?”

Despite having the height here, Kojiro manages to look up at Kaoru from underneath his bangs. “That’s three times, now.” 

“I could fall asleep just by listening to your voice,” he says. “For the better or worse, you know me better than anyone, and unwisely, I’m okay with that.” 

“Did you know I’m in love with you?” Kojiro blurts out. 

His face unwillingly heats up and it’s his turn to look away. “I wish I didn’t.” 

He hears Kojiro’s footsteps come to stand besides him, but ignores it until he can’t any longer. He turns and finds Kojiro’s face to be a lot closer than he anticipated. _So close_. 

“Kaoru,” he whispers his name like a prayer, and Kojiro has said his name a thousand, a million times before, but he might never get used to it if he talks like that. “Can I kiss you?” 

“If you don’t,” he breathes, “I might kill you.” 

A warm pair of lips press into his, and it feels as if the world is right again. 

* * *

“We should try skating on one skateboard,” Kojiro suggests. 

Kaoru looks so repulsed by the idea, he can’t help but laugh. “You would knock me off, damn gorilla.” 

“You don’t think you could do it, wimpy four-eyes?” 

That makes the other's hands twitch with murderous intent. “Fine. But we’re not using Carla, you would break her.” 

“Don’t worry,” Kojiro reassures him with a wink. “I’ll make sure you don’t fall.” 

Not even three minutes later, the board tips over. They go down in a tangle of limbs with Kaoru cursing like a sailor, and Kojiro bursting with unbridled laugher. 

Skating with Kaoru is definitely so much more difficult and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> So.. episode 9, huh? 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shut_up_trash)


End file.
